Various vehicle sliding door latch arrangements are known, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,361,540; 5,234,237; 4,662,109; 4,561,690; 4,560,197; 4,530,184; and 4,500,121. Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,121 includes a device for holding the sliding door in its open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,395 discloses a door latch system which includes a childproofing mechanism.